My Neko
by Knitted-Teddy
Summary: Rabi finds a small kitten and takes it home. A re-write from my old story on my old account. Please read, i suck at summeries. Rating might go up. RabixAllen Lavixallen yaoi RxR OOC-maybe


Hey! I'm re-writing this story from my first time writing it in my old account : LM.C4eva

So please enjoy and tell me what you think!

And sorry, but I've grown away from DGM, so don't complain and stuff! Its kind of an Alternate Universe thingy. ((and for those of you who complain about it every time, just for you, IM PUTTING AT THE BEGENNING OF THE CHAPTER!)) and I have spell-check now! Whoot!

WARNINGS: OOC characters, yaoi-ish, not quite yet, but maybe?

Parings: hinted YuuxRabi ((imma write Rabi, not Lavi, sorry if it annoys you, don't complain about it, please)) RabixAllen

I don't own them. If I did, I don't think DGM would be allowed on the kids shelf =[

Enjoy~!

* * *

My Little Neko

Chapter One:

Your Mine Now, No Worries

Meow…

_Is anyone gonna help me?_

Meow!

_Can anyone hear me? Probably not. Whats the point of even meowing? No one will come to me, no one cares. They'll think I'm hurt cos of spots on my fur. They'll think I'm weird. They wont like me… oh well. One last try…_

Meeeooowww!

Rabi walked down the snow covered streets. Bobbing his head from side to side as he softly sang to himself. His mixed Japanese would make Kanda want to kill him on the spot. But thankfully, Kanda wouldn't even go near the red-head. He paused when he heard the long hiss from somewhere by his feet.

Dipping his head down to observe the area. It was blank, all except for a white tail that was twitching in the air. Shuddering at a burst of cold air, he pulled his scarf up over his nose and picked up the small animal.

"Well hi there." He smiled softly, then paused when he noticed the red arm of the animal, as well as the star shaped spot under his left eye. The kitten blinked up at him, shaking softly. "You poor thing. I-I'll take you somewhere warm!" he quickly said, placing the small creature into his large front pocket. Causing the kitten to hiss at him.

"Don't worry. I'll take you out soon." he said, running down the street toward his house, hoping that Kanda wouldn't be home.

Pulling out his keys from his messanger bag, he unlocked the heavy apartment door and pushed it in. Rabi looked around, no sign of his roommate, Kanda Yuu. Kanda had let him move in with him on their first year of high school. Because Rabi couldn't handle living at home any more. He scanned the area, kicked off his boots, and snuck past the kitchen.

"Rabi. Your home." The small hiss of a voice came from the kitchen.

"E-eh yeah. Sorry, did I bother you," Rabi asked, poking his head into the kitchen. "Yuu-chan?"

Kanda's eye twitched, eyes slanting even more in Rabi's direction. He grabbed his right arm to try and stop himself from grabbing a knife and chucking it at the red-heads heart. "Don't call me that." He hissed, then paused as he noticed that Rabi's pocket was twitching. "What the hell did you buy?" he growled, walking over to Rabi, pealing off the apron he used while he was cooking.

"E-eh…" _Think Rabi think! If you say a kitten your screwed, what else, what else…_ "A-a…. I'm gonna puke!" Rabi quickly ran to the restroom that was connected to each of their rooms. Earning himself a small mewl of protest from the kitten in his pocket. "O-oh sorry." He whispered in the safety of the restroom. Pulling out the light kitten who scratched angrily at his fingers.

_That will teach him to mess with me! Stupid, stupid, stupid. _The small kitten scratched at Rabi's fingers, cutting them and up his hands.

"H-hey. Stop it. I said I was gonna puke, not cut myself." Rabi said softly, pealing the kitten away from him. Placing the small fluff ball onto the tile floor of the heated bathroom he watched the small animal walk over to the vent.

He reached for toilet paper and started to rub off the blood from the scrapes on his hands. Putting the scraps into the toilet and flushed it.

The small ears twitched at the swirling sound of the toilet. His eyes narrowed and looked around the room, then dashed over to the corner of the restroom that rested between Kanda's door and Rabi's door.

Rabi walked over to the small kitten and picked him up as well as a towel. "You must be freezing. I'll dry you off." he smiled softly, walking into his room, smiling softly at the small kitten, who had finally started to calm down.

Sitting down on his bed, he started to softly rub the towel across the kittens fur. Drying it slowly. He loved the feel of small kittens, though he hated them at the same time because they got fur all over his clothes. But that's the effect of any animal. Except hairless ones. Picking up the small kitten he kissed its head. The kitten stared at him, confused.

"So, what shall I name you?" He wondered softly at the smalll kitten, as he layed back in bed, placing the small animal onto his chest. "Hi there." He smiled softly, rubbing the kittens head. The kitten stared at him, as if waiting for him to guess a name, or something.

"Snowball?" He wondered, softly rubbing the belly as the kitten rolled over, loving being loved so much. "That wouldn't work, cos you have those red makrs on you." Rabi thought for a moment then smiled. "What about puff ball."

The kitten paused, then rolled back over, smacking at Rabi's hands.

"Hey! What was that for?" He paused. "Wait. You understand me?" He looked at the small kitten, who blinked his large eyes. "You do, don't you?" He smiled softly, rubbing the kittens head. "Wait. What?" He looked at the kitten. "Okay, Puff King. What shall I name you?" He stared at the kitten, hoping that it would start talking. But the small animal didn't start. It just rolled into a small ball, resting its tail over its eyes.

Rabi sighed softly, laying down next to the kitten, and flipped on his T.V. he sighed softly. Flipping to the N ((or now Teen Nick)) he watched the episode of Degrassi that was showing. He sighed softly. _Not fair. Holly J and Mia get all the hot characters. And so does Riley! Unfair!_

Knock. Knock

"E-eh, come in." He said, draping a felt blanket over himself and the kitten, as his door opened. He looked up at Kanda. "Oh, hey Yuu-chan." He smiled softly, muting the T.V. He smiled up at Kanda again.

"You okay?" He asked, walking over to Rabi, and handed him some dinner. "Or okay enough to eat." Rabi reached his hands out for the tray to only have it ripped away from his hands. "Cos if not I wouldn't have a problem eating your food too." Kanda said softly, sticking his nose into the air. Glaring softly at Rabi. "So, are you?"

Rabi nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." He smiled softly, taking the food. "Thank you, Kanda." He said softly, taking a small bite of the food.

Kanda paused. "What did you just call me." He asked, staring at Rabi.

"Kanda. S-sorry. You perfer Yuu-chan more? Okay than!" Rabi chuckled. As Kanda hissed and slapped him on the back of the head and left quickly.

After eating, and watching Degrassi for a few hours. He looked over at his alarm clock. He sighed softly. _Only ten…_ he looked around the room then down at the kitten who was starting to shake badly. He moved away from it, as a large puff of smoke filled the room. Waving his hands in the air he looked at the bed as the smoke started to thin.

"Rabi! You idiot what the hell was that!" Kanda screamed from the restroom.

"N-nothing!" Rabi said softly, staring at the naked boy on his bed. "E-eh…?" He stared at the boy and thought for a minuet. _Kitty plus boom equals boy?_ Shaking his head, re reached for the blanket and covered the boy.

"Sure it wasn't. I told you not to do chemistry expairements at home you idiot." Kanda sighed as the left the restroom into his own room. Rabi looked around his room, the posters didn't help one bit as he walked to his closet, pulling out a few items of clothing. "Um… too big, too big, just right." he smiled softly at a thin shirt that he had kept from Kanda that he had gotten when he moved in three years ago.

"Now… What am I going to do about you…" he wondered to himself, staring at the small boy.

TO BE CONTINUED =]

* * *

I hope you liked it, please tell me!

Im nog going quite as fast as I did in the other one, and I hope I'm making it better?

Please tell me!

I hope you liked it

Thank you so much!

RxR

Knitted_teddy~!

I love you all!


End file.
